Los nuevos hermanos
by Silvianime
Summary: Llegaron nuevos hermanos a la casa Asahina, en donde pasarán cosas divertidas, y ustedes descubrirán el secreto del porque las chicas de personalidad plana tienen un gran harén.
1. Chapter 1

Bien, este es mi primer fic de Brothers Conflict, tiene Spoiler de la novela (odie el final, eso fue demasiado TROLL), así que... sobre aviso no hay engaño, disfruten del fic.

* * *

**Los nuevos invitados**

Simplemente no lo creían, su madre había adoptado a siete hijos más... siete... ese era un gran número, a pesar de ser 14 hijos (contando a Emma), se les hizo mucho que 14 se convirtiera en 21, pero aún así aceptarían a los siete, por esa razón todos los hermanos se vinieron a la casa, los que se fueron al extranjero como Louis e Iori volvieron a Japón, y todos, menos Natsume y Fuuto por el trabajo, esperaban pacientemente en la sala.

-¿Cómo crees que sean Emma? -Le preguntó Subaru, quien, al convertirse en su novio, le llama por su nombre.

-De seguro deben ser gente maravillosa -Dijo Emma.

-Imouto-chan, eres muy buena -Le dijo Kaname- Tanto que no sé lo que viste en Subaru.

-Bueno eso... -Antes de contestar interrumpió Ukyo.

-Creí que habíamos acordado en no tocar el tema -Dijo con un enojo que daba miedo.

-Era una broma -y susurrando le dijo- Cuídala bien, porque te la pueden quitar.

-Hay algo que olvide decirles -Dijo Masaomi captando la atención de todos- Nuestros nuevos hermanos so extranjeros, aparte que se fueron a distintos países, así que si ellos tienen un reunión familiar "animada", dice que no nos asustemos.

-Entendemos -Dijeron en unísono.

Después de eso sonó el timbre, Masaomi abrió y entró un hombre apuesto con una camisa de botones y unos pantalones similares a los suyos, el hombre tenia dl cabello largo hasta las rodillas y lo tenia recogido en un chongo, él tenia el pelo café y sus ojos igual, pero su piel era blanca.

-Disculpen mi intromisión -Dijo con una sonrisa- mi nombre es Albert Asahina... digo Asahina Albert, eso de poner el apellido primero... sigo sin acostumbrarme.

-No te preocupes -Dijo Hikari.

-¿Cuantos años tiene? -Preguntó Wataru.

-30 años, se siente algo triste tener está edad y no haberme casado...

-Ya somos dos -Le dijo Masaomi.

-Soy psicólogo, si tienen un problema solo díganlo.

-Siempre has sido así -Dijo detrás un adolescente con una cara enojada, él, a diferencia de su hermano era muy rubio tenia el pelo más corto que Albert, le llegaba arriba del cuello y tenia un largo fleco, pero se le veía los ojos, él tenía unos jeans con una cadena, una camisa con botones color azul, algo abierta, y se veía que debajo tenia otra camisa color azul marino, para finalizar tenia unos tenis azules- ¿Qué clase de sonrisa es esa? Parece falsa, en fin voy a presentarme mi nombre es Anthony Asahina... ¡Rayos! esto es Japón... bueno el punto es que ya saben mi nombre, así que no es necesario decirlo dos veces, tengo 17 años, soy estudiante.

Se quedaron mirando a los hermanos, ellos eran... muy distintos entre sí, y hubieran seguido viéndolos si no fuera porque llegó un hombre de color de piel café obscuro, pelo negro y tenia ojos verdes, llevaba una camisa negra con mangas largas y unos jeans, con unos tenis negros.

-Mi nombre es Asahina Kalil, tengo 27 años, soy el segundo hijo, trabajo en la radio, es un gusto conocerlos -Dijo inexpresivamente y con mucha educación.

-Hola, hola -Dijo un chico detrás de Kalil, tenia piel blanca, ojos verdes y pelo amarillo claro, tenia unos jeans negros y una sudadera muy infantil- Mi nombre es Asahina Joseph, mucho gusto, tengo 15 años, estudiante -Siempre sonreía.

- ¡No! ¡No te vayas por ahí! ¡Vuelve! ¡Hayate!

De pronto un niño de no más de 3 años entró a la casa, el niño tenia unos pequeños jeans y un suéter azul, el niño tenia el pelo blanco y los ojos cafés, el niño era albino, pero tuvo suerte de tener ojos cafés para poder ver bien, detrás del niño llegó un hombre con ropa Victoriana, él tenia la cara de un niño, su color de piel era blanca como la leche, y tenia el pelo café y los ojos de igual color, el chico tenía el cabello debajo de las rodillas y lo tenia suelto, si lo mirabas a simple vista parecía chica, y lo hubieran confundido si no hubiera sido por su voz.

-Lamento las molestias, pero no soy bueno cuidando niños -Dijo con una sonrisa- Mi nombre es Antonio Asahina... Asahina Antonio -Se corrigió- tengo 25 años y soy manager, es un gusto conocerlos... ¡Chicos! ¡Años sin verlos! -Les dijo abrazando a todos- Los extrañe mucho, hasta a Anthony.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -Le dijo enojado su hermano.

-Muchas cosas... ¿Todavía no ha llegado? -Dijo refiriéndose al otro miembro de la familia.

-Me mandó un mensaje, dijo que estaba por llegar -Respondió Albert.

-Mientras más rápido llegue menos inquieto estará Hayate... ¿Se presentaran después de que llegue el ultimo miembro?

-Sí, para hacer más rápido las cosas.

-Lamento llegar tarde -Dijo una voz femenina a lo lejos, cuando llegó a la casa vieron que era una mujer muy hermosa, su cara era igual a Antonio, así que supusieron que son gemelos, ella era alta, con caderas pronunciadas y busto grande, su traje era parecido al de la época Victoriana, por no decir Loli, su ropa era rosa- Hola mi nombre es Asahina Sara, es un placer conocerlo...s... -Se quedó callada al ver que eran muchos hombres- Sí que son muchos... ¡Hermanos años sin verlos!

Y los hermanos se abrazaron entre sí, todos sonrientes.

-¡Hayate! ¡Cuánto has crecido! De seguro te has portado bien-Dijo Sara.

El niño asintió la cabeza, como diciendo que sí, en ese momento los hermanos se dieron cuenta que era tiempo de presentarse, y lo hicieron del mayor al menor y Emma al final, se llevaron una sorpresa al saber que era adoptada y que era novia de Subaru.

-Bien, empecemos con la comida -Dijo Ukyo.

Los hermanos empezaron a entablar conversación con ellos y en medio de la platica Wataru dijo:

-¿Por qué son tan distintos entre sí?

Los hermanos se quedaron callados y se miraban para decidir si sí o no.

-Bueno... -Empezó Sara.

-Eso es porque... -Dijo Antonio.

-Porque mamá se acostó con varios hombres de varias razas -Dijo Anthony.

-¡Anthony! Recuerda que está Hayate -Respondió la chica.

-Pero es la verdad.

-¿A qué se refiere con acostarse? -Preguntó el menor.

-Absolutamente nada -Respondió Albert- ¿Verdad Anthony? -Esto ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa Yandere.

-Sí a nada -Respondió Anthony con cara enojada, pero por dentro se moría del miedo.

-Hayate, tienes mucho sueño ¿Por qué no duermes? -El niño le hizo caso y se durmió- Mamá adoraba tener hijos, pero papá no podía tenerlos, así que papá le permitió tenerlos de distintas razas, pero... cuando estábamos ansiosos para que naciera Hayate... mamá murió al parirlo, después papá se encargó de nosotros y murió hace una semana, le dispararon con una bala de plata en el corazón y nos dejó... en el funeral nos encontramos con Miwa, quien hizo el diseño de la ropa de papá y nos adoptó, esa es la historia del porque estamos aquí, gracias por recibirnos... -Y después recuperó el animo- ¡Ya es hora de dormir! ¿Dónde son nuestras habitaciones?

Tsubaki les enseñó las habitaciones y Sara dejó a Hayate en la suya, sus cuartos estaban juntos por si necesitaba algo.

-¡Gracias Tsubaki! Espero que no te moleste si mañana olvido tu nombre, soy mala recordando eso.

-Está bien, es cuestión de acostumbrarse.

-Bien, adiós.

Y se fue a su habitación la chica, pero se dio cuenta que Anthony estaba en ella, recargado en la pared y con los brazos cruzados.

-¿No se convertirán en tu harén, verdad?

-No lo creo, ellos siguen enamorados de ella, ¡Gracias al cielo no tendré que lidera con otro más!

-¿Cuantos hombre llevas?

-Perdí la cuenta después de 57, primero fueron estudiantes, luego nadadores, vampiros, chicos de la playa, idols, herederos, sirvientes, los floristas, la gente con la que trabajo, mis ex compañeros de clase... odio que todos digan lo mismo "Yo soy el que te ama más" pero lo que más odio, son las mujeres como Emma, son demasiado muebles, te aseguro que la han besado varias veces, pero lo que más odio de ellas es que han olvidado sus raíces.

-Recuerda que son producto de la mezcla, y que generación a generación sea de humanos -Dijo Albert entrando al cuarto.

-Sí, pero me harta -Dijo Sara con enojo- Siempre, siempre son ellas, ellas rompen el corazón cuando están locos por ellas, en cambio nosotros lo hacemos cuando ellos empiezan a enamorarse, dejando las cosas bien claras desde el inicio.

-Es cierto -Dijo Kalil- Los corazones de esos humanos se veían rotos, pero algunos tenían más esperanza que otros, teniendo distintos daños.

-Al menos la chica se quedó con uno -Dijo Antonio- Hay otras babosas que no se queda con ninguno, como la chica esta, Haruka Nanami, no se decidió por ninguno, espero que en un futuro lo haga pero...

-La que me da pena fue la chica de los vampiros, ¿Yui? -Dijo Albert- Esa era tan mueble que la mordían cada 2x3.

-Sí, historias que supieron gracias a que esos chicos rechazados vinieron a mi, lastima que siempre tienen ojos para ella y que yo sea...

-¿La segunda opción? -Preguntó Albert.

-Sí, en fin, hay que dormir, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches -Y se fueron a dormir todos pensando en las palabras de su hermana.

* * *

Fin del capítulo, la verdad me choca el final de la novela ya que parecía que se iba a quedar con Natsume y ¡BAM! Escoge a Subaru -Últimos capítulos hay que cambiar la actitud de los personajes que Subaru se parezca a Natsume y Natsume más impulsivo, hacer el penúltimo capítulo Emma x Natsume y al final que escoja a Subaru- yo pienso que hicieron eso, mugres ¿Cómo se les ocurre?

Pero bueno, fans de Subaru no me odien, pero sí parecía que se iba a quedar con Natsume. *sight* espero que Natsume se encuentre una mujer mejor... bueno este es el fin del primer capítulo, gracias por leer.

¡BYE~NIII!


	2. Chapter 2

**Aviso:**

Antes de iniciar el capítulo les diré que lo que esta en asteriscos, *_ejemplo_*, es lo que dicen los personajes en español, ya que están en Japón es obvio que los demás están hablando en japonés y lo de los asteriscos es cuando hablan español. Espero haberme explicado bien. Ahora sí pueden empezar el capítulo :3

* * *

**Descubriendo nuevas cosas**

Ukyo se despertó para hacer el desayuno, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su hermana menor: Sara, hacer algo con mucho esfuerzo y golpes, ella estaba amasando y al lado, en la estufa, una olla con agua, y acomodadas alguna comida rara que él no reconocía.

-Tamales -Dijo Sara- Son de mi país -Y puso en las hojas la masa que restaba, sacó los terminados y puso los faltantes- Aunque no lo parezca, soy mexicana, o bueno, mi padre biológico lo era, yo viví allí por un tiempo, luego vine aquí. Si quieres hacer el desayuno puedes hacerlo, solo deja los tamales ahí, me voy a dormir, adiós.

Sara se retiró de la cocina y como había dicho, puso alarma en su celular y se durmió en el sofá, después de un tiempo llegó Emma para ayudar con el desayuno se percató de la olla.

-Um... Ukyo-san ¿Qué es eso?

-Es una comida mexicana que hizo Sara.

-Ya veo... -Después empezaron a cocinar.

Después de un tiempo sonó la alarma y Antonio llegó a la cocina y sacó los tamales.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días -Dijeron los japoneses.

-Supongo que comeremos lo que hicieron, entonces podre esto en el refrigerador.

-Esta bien -Respondió Emma.

- Bueno, me voy a despertar a mi hermana.

El chico salió de la cocina y le empezó a hablar a la chica, después le gritó, la movió; luego habló por teléfono y después llegaron sus demás hermanos y la agarraron de las extremidades la movieron de un lado a otro, la lanzaron para arriba y la atrapaban y la chica seguía dormida.

-Es imposible -Dijo Anthony.

-Sigue teniendo el sueño pesado -Respondió Albert.

-Pero es parte de ella -Kalil.

-Prefiero que hermana duerma, si ella despierta ¡BAM! ¡FUSH! ¡PAS! -Dijo Hayate.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Se me ha olvidado que ella no despierta de buena manera! -Dijo Joseph.

En ese momento los chicos la dejaron en el sofá y sin hacer un ruido empezaron a irse, cuando...

-¿Eh? ¿Ya están aquí? -Tsubaki dijo esto en voz alta y eso hizo que Sara despertará de golpe y empezó la golpear a los hermanos más cerca de ella: Anthony y Antonio.

-Hora de comer -Ukyo.

-Ya voy -Dijo Sara muy feliz- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué se están retorciendo del dolor? -Esto lo dijo hacia sus hermanos.

-Por nada...

-Ya veo... ¡A comer!

Poco a poco llegaron más hermanos y empezaron a comer, cuando terminaron los mayores se retiraron a trabajar.

-¡Antonio! Necesito la agenda de hoy -Dijo Sara.

-Ya voy, bueno nos vemos.

Y se fueron.

-¿Agenda? -Preguntó Yusuke.

-Es del trabajo de mi hermana -Dijo Anthony- Chico de pelo rosa, dinos donde es la preparatoria.

-Cerca de la secundaria a donde voy... y mi nombre es Wataru -Dijo con un puchero.

-Bien, vámonos Joseph.

Los chicos se fueron con Wataru a la preparatoria y se despidieron de él, después pidieron informes y compraron el uniforme escolar. Después de un día de trabajo y/o estudio, la familia volvió a la casa, menos Sara y Antonio, cuando llegaron a la casa Wataru encendió el televisor y vieron una presentación en vivo, varios idols de la música iban a estar allí para cantar una o dos canciones, ahí vieron a Fuuto cantar.

-¿Él es otro de nuestros hermanos? -Preguntó Albert.

-Sí -Dijo Wataru.

Cuando terminó de cantar, Wataru iba a apagar la televisión, pero Kalil y Albert lo detuvieron diciendo que debían de ver un poco más, los demás hermanos Asahina se preguntaron a que se referían, pero lo descubrieron al escuchar cantar a una mujer, su voz era espectacular, ella empezó con un canto melancólico y la cámara no mostraba su rostro, y cuando la canción subió de tono vieron el rostro de la chica... ¡Era Sara! Y tenia un vestido Goth Loli, su canción y su canto eran muy buenos y cuando terminó de cantar el público aplaudía con fervor, después la chica se quitó el vestido y debajo tenia otro igual, pero de color blanco, la otra canción era más feliz, y notaron que ella podía cambiar de voz fácilmente, la chica en esta canción tenía una voz infantil, luego cambiaba a adolescente y después a una voz madura, la chica bailaba en el escenario, un baile inocente y místico y cuando termino el público aplaudió más que la vez anterior.

Los hermanos se quedaron sorprendidos por su hermana y Emma rápidamente se volvió su fan, cuando Sara y su manager: Antonio, regresaron a casa fueron bombardeados de preguntas que respondieron con cansancio y después Sara se fue a dormir en el sillón.

-Sara, en el sillón no -Le dijo su manager.

-Solo cinco minutos...

En eso llegó Fuuto irritado porque _alguien_ le robó el show.

- Ya llegue y no estoy de bueeeeennn ¡AAAA! ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ HACIENDO AQUI?!

-¡CÁLLATE *HIJO DE PU... DE TU MADRE!* ¿QUÉ NO VES QUÉ ESTOY DURMIENDO?

-¿Se conocen? -Preguntó Iori.

-¡Iori dame tu Cruz, necesito sacar a este demonio!

-No -Dijo rápida y seriamente.

-Alguien sáquela.

-Lo siento Fuutito~ ¡Hay buenas nuevas! Y es que eres mi hermanito menor~

-Díganme que miente -Dijo mirando a sus hermanos y al ver que sus hermanos afirmaron lo dicho de la chica se fue corriendo a su habitación.

-¿Eh~? Fuu-chi se fue~ y eso que quería jugar con él~

-¿Conoces a Fuuto? -Preguntó Yusuke.

-Por supuesto, después de todo hoy trabajamos juntos, pero como se comportaba muy *sangrón* pues jugué un poco con él y... creo que se comporta mejor.

-¿Sanguronu?

-Alguien que se comporta egoístamente, pero no se como se dice en japonés.

-Ya veo...

-Bueno me voy a dormir...

-Sara, deberías de intentar de socializar con tus hermanos -Le dijo Albert con un tono de reproche.

-Pero si lo hago me veré obligada a usar sus nombres y no me los he aprendido.

-Aun así debes de pasar tiempo con ellos.

-Solo lo dices porque quieres que me case.

Albert casi se cae con la declaración de su hermana.

-¡No es eso!

-Está bien... ¡tú el peli rojo! ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

-Yusuke -Dijo con incomodidad.

-TÚ tendrás el Honor de ser mi sirviente personal.

-¡¿EEEHHH?!

-Es broma... ¿Juegas videojuegos?

-No mucho...

-¿Sabes jugar?

-Algo... pero si quieres un compañero de juegos puedes hacerlo con Emma.

-¿Emma?

-Sí, aunque no lo parezca es muy buena -Dijo con un sonrojo.

-Ya veo -Dijo fríamente y cortante.

Después llegó Masaomi al ver que el ambiente no era bueno.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Estoy aburrida -Dijo eso infantilmente, como si una niña pequeña hubiera dicho eso, y eso activo sus instintos paternos.

-Pues si quieres hay muchos juegos de mesa, también pinturas, crayolas...

-Este... Masaomi... ella no es una niña -Dijo Ukyo.

-¡Ah! Lo siento, me deje llevar...

Vieron como un aura de admiración emanaba Sara y después de un tiempo dijo:

-¿Quieres?

-¡Sí~! -Lo dijo con una sonrisa grande e inocente, que los hermanos presentes: Yusuke, Masaomi, Iori, Ukyo y Azusa, casi tuvieron una hemorragia nasal.

-Entonces te traeré los colores.

Sara se sentó en el sofá, empezó a mecer las piernas como una niña y entonaba una canción compuesta por ella misma:

-Colores, colores, *colores*, colors, voy a dibujar, voy a dibujar ¡Wii~iii!

Los hermanos se quedaron viéndola y Azusa vio como Antonio se acercaba a él, cuando estuvo frente a él le dijo.

-Puede que sea infantil, otras violenta y/o agresiva y a veces se porta madura, pero... -miró a su hermana- Un hermano es un hermano y no lo puedes cambiar -Sonrió.

-Lo sé.

Después Masaomi llegó y le trajo crayolas colores y hojas, cuando terminó de dibujar, vieron que dibuja estilo anime y que estaba bien dibujado, en el dibujo había un hombre con capa negra y piel pálida con colmillos y al lado una mujer muy bella y con un traje revelador.

-Ella es mamá y él es mi padre biológico.

-¿Por qué viste así?

-Porque a mamá le gustan esos trajes.

-No me refería a ella -Dijo Masaomi con una sonrisa preocupada.

-¿Él? Porque eso es, aunque ya no visten así y evolucionaron.

Masaomi no entendió a que se refería.

-Ya es tarde, me tengo que dormir, Bye bye Masaomi -Se dirigió a su cuarto saltando.

Después de que ella se fuera Hikari salió de su escondite y Murmuró algo parecido a "interesante" y se retiró.

* * *

Aclaraciones, aquí les pondré de que países son los padres de los hermanastros:

Hayate: Japón

Joseph: Canadá

Anthony: Inglaterra

Sara: México

Antonio: España

Kalil: África (país especifico desconocido)

Albert: Francia

Y ellos vivieron en sus respectivos países un tiempo.

Bueno, ese es el fin del capítulo, gracias por leer, y muchas gracias por sus reviews.

**Abigailx21: **Pues de los harems he visto Amnesia, Utapri, Diabolic Lovers, Hanayaka Nari, Waga Ichizoku: Kinetograph serian en total como unos 23 después puse personajes ficticios, luego de Free! (enserio no sé por qué ._.), tal vez haya de corazón de melón XD y más.

**Mew-Nya1:** Sí, es que es estresante que no elijan.

**CaritoWulff: **Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer.

**Nozomi: **Eso lo sabrás en un futuro no muy lejano ;3

Me despido, ¡BYE~NIII! :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Nuevas observaciones **

Sara despertó muy temprano para seguir haciendo tamales, pero vio que Ukyo le ganó la cocina, y se acercó a saludarle.

-Hola abogado... ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

-Es Ukyo

-Ya veo, lo siento, pero los nombres se me van...

Sara abrió el refrigerador y vio que quedaban tamales.

-Supongo que le durarán -Dijo para sí misma.

-¿?

- Oh, nada en particular, es sólo que a Hayate le gusta los tamales, a pesar de ser hijo de un japonés no come eso.

En eso Ukyo recordó que en la fiesta de bienvenida Hayate no comió ni un bocado y que los otros tenían problemas con los palillos. Después recordó algo importante.

-Si fuiste al trabajo, y nosotros también... ¿Quién cuidó a Hayate?

-Nadie -Respondió, eso hizo que Ukyo se mortificara, por eso Sara le dijo otra cosa- Hayate sabe valerse por sí mismo.

-Por alguna razón no te creo.

-Pues deberías...

Emma entró a la cocina y los saludó a ambos, Sara también la saludó y se fue de la cocina diciendo que olvidó algo importante en su habitación.

-Ukyo-san -Dijo Emma captando la atención del nombrado- creo que Sara me odia.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque siempre me esquiva, es como si ella no quisiera hablar conmigo.

-Apenas es su tercer día, aun no sabemos de ella, además, recuerda que su padre murió recientemente, así que anímate.

Y Emma se animó para seguir cocinando; mientras tanto Sara llegó a su habitación y agarró un collar loli, de esos que está muy cerca del cuello, pero en el collar había una cruz de madera con Jesús en ella y la inscripción "INRI" arriba de Jesús.

-Gracias por lo que nos has dado, a pesar de no ser hijos tuyos... -Se calló por unos instantes y después habló- dime... ¿Está bien que actúe como estoy actuando o debería de actuar como lo que soy?... -Hizo otra pausa, como si reflexionara la respuesta- por el momento actuaré como una humana, a menos que se necesite actuar como "eso", en fin, gracias.

Sara miró su piel en el espejo, esta era extremadamente blanca, se tocó y sintió que estaba fría, después hizo su típica sonrisa y se fue saltando de su habitación, de pronto, en el pasillo, se encontró a Antonio.

-Sara, hoy es tu día libre.

-¿Enserio? ¡Genial! No he tenido uno en mucho tiempo.

-Tuviste toda una semana hace dos días ¬¬ ...

-¡Eso es mucho tiempo! Además, recuerda que la razón por lo cual soy tan popular es que no me presento muy seguido, ósea que es raro un concierto mío, un espectáculo mío y demás.

-Pero ayer fue la única presentación que tuviste, antier fue una grabación.

-¡Y fue muy tedioso!, por eso llegue tarde a la bienvenida de la familia Asahina.

-Pues descansa -Y se fue caminando, al parecer los "gemelos" se llevaban un poco mal.

-¿Qué con esa actitud? -Murmuró después de que se fuera.

Sara llegó a la sala y empezó a ver la televisión, ella le cambiaba a los canales hasta que vio uno con un anime, en eso lo dejó y empezó a verlo, después de diez minutos llegó a la sala Masaomi y la vio ver anime, así que se acercó a ella y le preguntó:

-¿Te gusta?

-Sipi, me encanta, pero desearía haberlo visto desde el comienzo, y me estoy espoleando mucho, lo triste es que ni siquiera sé como se llama.

Masaomi volteó a ver la televisión y, como el pediatra que es, reconoció el anime.

-Se llama "Fushigiboshi no futago hime"

-¡Gracias! Lo veré en internet.

-¿Internet?

-Sí, de seguro lo tienen subtitulado al español.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es que, como no pasan anime en la televisión de mi país los tenia que ver en internet.

-Ya veo... ¿No hay problemas de derechos de autor?

-Sí, por esa razón hay capítulos de animes viejos que no encuentras.

-No tenia idea...

-Pero la verdad, si ellos pasaran anime en otros países que no fueran aquí, no habría esa clase de problema.

Ukyo que los vio hablando les dijo que la comida estaba lista y ellos dos se fueron a sentar en el comedor, después empezaron a llegar más hermanos y empezaron a comer, Sara encajó el palillo en el omelette y al ver que se caía lo puso de nuevo en el plato y lo partió como si el palillo fuera cuchillo, después hizo un intento en hacer lo que los japoneses hacían como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, pero o presionaba muy fuerte haciendo que se aplastara o con un agarre suave causando las caídas, haciendo que su cara pareciera de una niña haciendo pucheros, Masaomi, al ver eso, con una sonrisa característica de él le empezó a enseñar como comer con el palillo, y después de tres intentos más lo logró, haciendo que la chica sonriera como una niña en navidad, los demás hermanos, Ukyo, Tsubaki, Azusa, Kaname, Iori y Yusuke, al verla no pudieron evitar pensar lo linda que era, mientras que Masaomi deseó que si tuviera una hija, quería que fuese igual a ella.

Fuuto bajó y al ver a Sara con esa sonrisa les dijo a sus hermanos:

-No caigan bajo sus hechizos, ella es un demonio.

-¿A quién le dices demonio? *chaparro* -Dijo con enojo.

-¿Shaparlo?

-*Chaparro* cuyo significado es enano.

-¿Enano? Para que lo sepas soy más alto que Emma.

-¿Eso qué? No es ningún mérito ser más alto que ella ya que ella no es muy alta que digamos, y yo te rebaso por mucho.

En efecto, Sara era cabeza y media más alta que Fuuto, pero no solamente era más alta que Fuuto, sino que también de Yusuke, Hikari, Wataru, Louis, y un poco más alta que Iori, Ukyo la rebasaba por muy poco, los que sí eran más altos que ella eran Tsubaki y Azusa por media cabeza, Masaomi un poco más que los gemelos y Subaru y Kaname por una cabeza.

-Estoy en crecimiento, así que creceré más que tú.

-Con la alimentación que llevas te será imposible, además, no haces deporte, puede que crezcas hasta mi hombro, pero ahí te quedarás.

-Tú...

-Bueno, bueno, ¿Por qué no nos calmamos? -Interrumpió Masaomi, después volteó a ver a Sara y con una sonrisa paternal le preguntó- ¿Sí?

-¡Síp~! -Dijo con obediencia infantil.

Fuuto con cara enojada se fue a desayunar, cuando se sentó llegaron los hermanos adoptivos y notaron que Hayate iba delante de ellos, caminando tranquilamente, después llegaron al comedor y Hayate se subió solito a la silla, al ver que no alcanzaba se bajó y garró unos cojines del sofá, para después ponerlos en la silla, y al fin se sentó; Sara le dio tamales y Hayate empezó a comer por su cuenta, los hermanos se asombraron por la independencia del niño, y Sara volteó a ver a Ukyo y le dijo.

-Te lo dije.

-Ya lo creo...

Hayate, a diferencia de sus hermanos, manejaba los palillos muy bien, y él tenía una cara inexpresiva, parecida a la de Kalil, solo que más infantil.

-Sigo sin comprender como comer con estas cosas - Dijo Joseph.

-¿No tienen tenedores? -Dijo Anthony con desprecio.

-¡Hay que aprender sus costumbres! -Dijo Sara molesta con la actitud de él hacia ellos.

-Eso no me importa, hibrida -Esto último lo dijo en un susurro.

-Repítelo -Dijo con su cara ensombrecida.

-Eso no me importa.

-Repite lo último que dijiste.

-Importa.

-Después de importa.

Anthony movió la boca deletreando "hi-bri-da-"

-*Hasta aquí llegó tu existencia*

Antes de que Sara asesinara a su hermano, Kalil apareció de la nada detrás de Anthony y le pegó en la cabeza y miró a su hermana, haciendo que ella se tranquilizara.

-No deberías de decir esas cosas si valoras tu vida -Dijo infantilmente Sara.

-Tampoco es como si pudiera morir.

Después se rieron forzadamente haciendo que los hermanos pensarán que son así por el simple hecho de ser extranjeros. Cuando terminaron de desayunar, agradecieron y se fueron.

Mientras tanto Natsume estaba en su trabajo, la empresa decidió expandir sus horizontes y ya no solo hacían juegos de zombis, sino que también estaban haciendo otomes, galges, y de aventuras, pero el problema que le dieron a Natsume fue...

-¡Natsume! -Dijo la jefa, haciendo que Natsume y su compañero se asustaran- Quiero que Sara-chan cante el opening del juego otome que vamos a sacar.

-Ya veo... ¿Y para qué me quieres?

-Quiero que tú la contactes y persuadas para que haga el trabajo hoy mismo.

-¿Perdón? -Dijo con sorpresa y temor, Sara era la nueva idol que había escuchado hablar de su compañero de trabajo, si ella era tan buena como él decía, ella tendría una agenda ocupada.

-Si no la traes, te rebajar la mitad de tu sueldo.

-Me sobreexplotas.

-Ahora vete y tráela,

Natsume se fue corriendo y se dirigió a la casa Asahina, rezando que Fuuto sirviera para algo de una vez. Mientras tanto en la casa, Ukyo se dio cuenta que no había comida para la cena y se preocupó mucho por eso, después vio que Sara se dirigía a la sala, pero la llamó e hizo que no fuera allá y se dirigió a la cocina.

-¿Me llamaste?

-Sí, al parecer no hay ingredientes para la cena ¿Podrías comprarlo? -Le dijo dándole la lista de las cosas.

-¿Quieres que una mujer, ande sola, en medio de la noche, en las peligrosas calles, y peor siendo ella una cantante profesional? -Dijo sobreactuando.

-¿Pero que dices? -Dijo Antonio- Nadie te secuestraría, los noquearías antes de que te tocaran.

-Qué grosero, bueno, ya me voy -Y se fue.

Sara se fue a la tienda y empezó a comprar cosas, después de comprar las cosas salió de la tienda y se dirigió a la casa, toda la gente a su alrededor la reconocía, pero nadie se atrevía a pedirle foto o autógrafo ya que su aura decía algo así "tan solo quiero estar aquí como una persona normal, así que no molesten", la chica pasaba por un parque, pero después de pensarlo un poco prefirió irse por el lado contrario para hacer más tiempo, ya que no había estado fuera hace mucho; al voltearse vio como un hombre con traje de oficina y pelo naranja corría hacia la dirección que ella evitaba, la chica no tuvo tiempo para moverse ya que él era muy rápido y al parecer él no la vio hasta que fue muy tarde.

Él cayó sobre ella y ella puso los víveres en frente para que no se dañarán, cuando le iba a decir algo vio el rostro del chico, y se sonrojo con lo atractivo que era, el chico rápidamente se levantó y la ayudó.

-¿Está usted bien? -Dijo con verdadera preocupación.

-Al parecer las compras están bien, y yo solo me pegué un poco.

-La verdad lo lamento.

-Está bien, no me pasó nada grave.

-Gracias a Dios -Después le dio una tarjeta que contenía sus datos- Mi nombre es Asahina Natsume.

-Y el mío es Asahina Sara.

Después de un rato de silencio se dieron cuenta de algo esencial.

-¿¡Asahina!? -Dijeron en unísono.

-Dime... ¿Tú tienes 13 hermanos? 12 hombres y una mujer.

-Sí ¿Cómo lo sabe? -Dijo asombrado.

-La verdad es que... -Sara le dijo toda la historia.

-¿Tengo otros siete hermanos más? ¿Por qué nunca me avisan de nada? -Dijo con cierta depresión.

-No lo sé, pero anímate, por cierto, esta tarjeta me dice que trabajas en una compañía de videojuegos.

-Así es... -Natsume recordó lo que debía hacer- ¿Eres Sara, la cantante?

-Síp ¿Por qué preguntas?

Natsume se alegró de haberla encontrado sin la necesidad de recurrir a Fuuto, y le explicó su historia.

-Entonces si no voy ¿Te quitarán la mitad de tu sueldo?

-Así es, por favor ven conmigo -Dijo inclinando su cabeza.

-Me encantaría, pero debo de llevar esto a la casa.

Escucharon la voz de Subaru a lo lejos, él estaba trotando y hablando por teléfono y a los dos se les ocurrió lo mismo.

-¡Subaru!

-¡Basquetbolista!

Subaru se detuvo y los vio, después terminó con la llamada.

-Tiempo sin vernos -Dijo Natsume.

-Sí -Dijo algo incómodo, ya que Natsume era uno de los finalistas, pero Emma lo eligió a él.

-Oye ¿Podrías llevar esto a la casa? Tengo que hacer unas cosas con Natsume.

-Esta bien -Dijo algo sorprendido ¿Qué asuntos tenían que hacer esos dos?

-Bien, vámonos.

-Oye, no soy buena corriendo.

-Entonces... -Natsume cargó a Sara al estilo nupcial.

-¡¿Qué haces? No recuerdo haber aceptado esto! ¡Suéltame!

-Nos vemos, Subaru.

-Oh... sí... -Dijo con extrañeza.

Natsume se fue corriendo con ella en brazos y Subaru se quedó parado procesando la información.

-No creo que lo vaya a lograr -Dijo el compañero de Natsume- Fue muy cruel con él, y usted no le puede quitar el salario porque sí.

-Sé que no puedo hacerlo, pero lo cambiaré a que debe de hacer todo lo que diga -Y empezó a reírse malévolamente.

-Siento pena por él...

-Lamento la espera -Dijo otra voz.

Los dos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que Natsume llegó y que detrás de ella estaba la idol.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? -Dijo la jefa en shock.

-Me la encontré en el camino y aceptó.

-Wow Natsume, sabía que eras mágico, pero no a este punto.

-¿Cómo que mágico?

-Será un placer trabajar con ustedes -Dijo Sara con su sonrisa característica haciendo que la jefa la abrazar a y dijera:

-Es muy linda y tierna~

-Jefa, hay que empezar con la grabación.

-Está bien, esta es la letra.

-Ok

La llevaron al estudio y primero escuchó la música, después empezaron a grabar y Natsume entendió la razón del por qué era tan famosa, no solamente su canto era tremendamente bueno, sino que sus expresiones al cantar y la maestría con que lo hacía indicaba su profesionalismo, y es así como en un solo intento la chica logró terminar el trabajo.

-Gracias por venir -Dijo la jefa.

-No hay de qué.

-Este... me gustaría pedirte otra cosa más.

-¿Sí?

-¿Podrías hacer la voz de Yuka-chan del galge que estamos haciendo?

-Esta bien.

-¡Gracias! Por cierto este es tu pago.

-¿Eh? ¿Me van a pagar? -Preguntó sorprendida.

-Por supuesto, trabajo es trabajo.

La chica se sonrojo y después sonrió agradeciéndole por la paga, haciendo que la jefa fuera feliz, pero Natsume se pregunto si ella siendo la idol que es no recibía pago por su esfuerzo,

Natsume se ofreció a llevarla a la casa y ella aceptó sonriendo, ella corrió y abrió la puerta para entrar primero en el auto, ya estando en el auto ella le empezó a decir el por qué era tan feliz por la paga.

-Es la primera vez que me dan mi paga sin mi manager presente, o que él me lo haya dado.

-El manager era tu hermano ¿No?

-Sí, a pesar de no habernos visto durante largo tiempo, mi paga se lo daban a él, de México a España, y él me lo regresaba después, jamás he recibido dinero sola, ¿Sabes? Odio que él se parezca a mí.

-¿?

-La verdad es que... Antonio y yo no somos gemelos, sino mellizos, mellizos idénticos.

-No sabia que podía pasar algo así, a pesar de ser trillizo no idéntico.

-No te preocupes, casos como el mío no es muy común, mamá, se metía con muchos.

-¿Eh? -Dijo sorprendido.

-Mi madre se acostaba con muchos y una vez lo hizo con un mexicano y un español... al mismo tiempo -Dijo avergonzada.

-¡¿EHHH?!

-Es por eso que mi hermano y yo venimos de distintos padres.

-Ya veo... -Internamente se preguntaba si ella tenia que mencionar el "al mismo tiempo".

-Mi hermano y yo, éramos distintos en todo, pero a veces hacíamos travesuras juntos, pero después me despreciaba, como todos éramos hijos de distintos padres, nadie se sintió como si estuviera en familia, pero cuando mamá estaba presente escondíamos nuestras diferencias para hacerla feliz, ella en verdad deseaba tener muchos hijos, pero... el método que uso no fue correcto, papá se ponía triste cada vez que lo hacia con otro, y él nos veía como extraños, aunque él no quería vernos como tal, no podía evitar hacerlo.

Y cuando mamá iba a tener otro hijo, nosotros estábamos felices por un nuevo miembro, pero... murió, y eso que llamábamos "familia" dejó de existir, papá nos vio como completos extraños, pero con Hayate y conmigo, nos trataba como si no existiéramos, Hayate era el asesino de mamá y yo, al ser mujer, le recordaba a mamá y por la tristeza no quiso verme. Mi padre nos ordenó irnos a los países en donde eran nuestros padres, haciendo que nos distanciáramos más y sólo nos veíamos en el aniversario de la muerte de mamá, o más bien dicho, el cumpleaños de Hayate.

Esos tres años fueron muy duros, y cuando papá nos llamó a todos para una reunión familiar, lo asesinaron disparándole con una bala de plata, jamás supimos lo que nos quería decir, tal vez se iba a disculpar, o tal vez no, eso no se sabe, pero cuando lo enterramos, tu madre apareció y nos ofreció una familia y todos aceptamos.

Aún no nos acostumbramos, pero tal vez podamos ser más unidos.

-¿Por qué... me dices todo esto? -Preguntó Natsume.

-No sé, tal vez necesitaba decirlo, pero lo que es seguro es que, siento que puedo confiar en ti.

Natsume recordó lo que Emma le había dicho hace tiempo "_Eres en el que más confío_", Sara se dio cuenta de que recordaba algo doloroso y le dijo:

-Lo siento, lamento si dije algo malo.

-No, está bien, eso fue de hace mucho tiempo.

_Su corazón, es el mismo grado que Subaru, solo que este está destrozado, no hay duda, él fue uno de los finalistas, pero... ¿Por qué lo rechazó? Se ve como una muy buena propuesta y Subaru no me convence del todo..._ pensó la chica.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Natsume le abrió la puerta viendo lo caballeroso que él era, después se despidieron y antes que él se fuera ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, o más bien, como se hace en México, cachete con cachete y el sonido de un beso.

-¡Esto es un saludo y despedida en mi país! Gracias Natsume, y recuerda, si tu dolor es por una mujer, recuerda que existen más, Bye bye.

-¡Espera! -Le dijo Natsume haciendo que la chica se detuviera- ¿A ti te gustan los videojuegos?

-¡Sip! ¡Me encantan! ¡También el anime y el manga!

-Entonces estará bien que te traiga algunos.

-¿Enserio? -Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Sí, necesito que uses unos de prueba.

-Natsume... *¡Te amo!* -Y se abalanzó contra él, haciendo que ambos cayeran, pero Sara siguió abrazándolo fuertemente y siguiera sumamente feliz.

Natsume no sabia como reaccionar, así que solo sonrió y le acarició la cabeza, después se levantaron y se fueron, Natsume empezó a sentir algo cálido en su corazón al igual que ella.

-¡Ya llegué!

-Oh, bienvenida -Dijo Emma- Todos ya se fueron a dormir.

-Ya veo... dime... ¿Qué viste en Subaru?

-¿Eh?

-No, nada, es sólo que me encontré con Natsume y me di cuenta de que él también está enamorado de ti, como los otros hermanos, y me preguntaba por qué elegiste a Subaru, en vez de a Natsume, Natsume era muy buena opción, como decirlo, él no vive en la casa, tiene trabajo estable, te regala videojuegos y es todo un caballero, ¿Cómo es que Subaru lo superó?

-Bu-bueno, es cierto que Natsume es todo eso y más, pero Subaru-kun, es amable, tiene buen corazón, es bueno en lo que hace, es perseverante y él no me presionó.

-Ya veo... la verdad no te entiendo, Natsume también es eso... una duda ¿Cómo te trataba Natsume al inicio?

-Como una hermana.

-¿Le has dicho algo como que confías en él o algo?

-Sí, le dije que era en el que más confiaba.

-¿Sabes perfectamente bien que eso se presta a confusiones?

-¿Eh?

-Bueno, ya despeje la mayoría de mis dudas, en fin, buenas noches Emma, y espero que esta vez si te duermas.

-¿Cómo...?

-Tienes ojeras, ni con maquillaje lo puedes quitar, además hay marcas de lágrimas, Emma dime ¿En verdad elegiste bien?

-Yo...

-No tienes que responder, pero te lo advierto, si esto no funciona no quiero que vayas con Natsume -le dijo volteándola a ver haciendo que Emma se asustara, ya que la miró con furia y desprecio- Es un muy buen chico y el no merece ser, un respaldo, una segunda opción -Después con una cara sonriente le dijo- Buenas noches -Y se dirigió a su habitación, cuando entró se tiró en su cama y se durmió, entre sueños susurró el nombre de un hombre.

-Natsume...

* * *

Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en mi vida, pero bueno.

¿Les gustó el capi?

**Mew-Nya1: **Gracias por leerme y me agrada que te guste mi modo de relatar :)

**Abigailx21: **¿También juegas corazón de melón? Genial, sí, la verdad es que odio a las protagonistas de personalidad plana, ni siquiera sé como diablos se enamoran de un mueble. Tú comparación con burro me dio mucha risa, literalmente me reí en mi casa, haciendo que mi mamá me voltear a ver con cara de ¿What? XD, y lo del vampiro tal vez estés en lo correcto, pero trata de adivinar la identidad del papá y la mamá :3 muajajajaja.

**Gine: **Creo que con este capítulo ya se te habrá despejado esa duda, en lo que respecta a Sara, ella no es compatible con ninguno, y eso es lo que quiero hacer, que la relación amorosa se centre a uno ;)

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ¡BYE~NIII!


	4. Chapter 4

**Nuevas especies**

_Monstruos, hay muchos de ellos, algunos son muy famosos y otros no se conocen…_

_Monstruos, hay de varios tipos, y a pesar de ser de una misma raza, pelean entre sí… _

_Succubus, vampiros, hombres lobo, incubus, yeti, el Zorro de las nueve colas, demonios cuervo, la mujer de las nieves, la mujer con la boca cortada, Frankenstein, momias, y demás…_

_Hay muchos… muchos… pero me pregunto ¿Por qué los eligió en vez de humanos? La vida habría sido más fácil si hubiéramos sido mitad humanos y mitad monstruos, pero decidió la hibridación… si tuviéramos esa humanidad… tal vez… nos controlaríamos más…_

Sara despertó y corrió a vestirse, se puso su collar con la Cruz he hizo su oración del día, agradeciéndole por todo y disculpándose por existir y no ser pura, en eso entró Anthony.

-¿Por qué lo haces?

-¿Hacer qué?

-Rezar.

-Debemos de agradecerle a Dios nuestro Señor por todo, nuestra simple existencia es pecado ¡Y lo sabes!

-¿Y? No debes de servirle a él, deberías de empezar a servir al que inició nuestra raza.

-¡Me niego!

-Ya lo suponía, bueno, yo tampoco le sirvo, prefiero la libertad -Después la miró y le dijo- Ten cuidado, que le empieza a desagradar tu actitud.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

Anthony se retiró de la habitación.

-Pudiste haberme dicho "Buenos días"...

Sara salió de la habitación caminando con un aura depresiva, Anthony ya le arruinó su día, pero comprendía que él se preocupaba por ella, a su manera, Hayate al verla deprimida en el pasillo corrió hacia ella y la saludó con una sonrisa, después la abrazó haciendo que ella volviera a estar contenta.

-*¡Buenos días Hayate!*

-Buenos días -Dijo el infante.

Después de una larga caminata llegaron a la sala, Masaomi al verla corrió hacia ella y le dijo:

-¿Cómo te fue en la grabación? -De seguro Subaru se lo dijo.

-Muy bien.

-Me alegra... y... -Masaomi se acercó al oído y le susurro- ¿Te gusta Natsume?

-¡¿EEEHHH?! -Sara se puso roja y eso Masaomi lo notó, después sonrió.

-Lo sabía.

-No, no, no es lo que...

-Pero yo te vi, vi toda la escena.

-*No te oigo, no te oigo, soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado. No te oigo, no te oigo, soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado. No te oigo, no te oigo...*

-Cálmate, no es algo del que estar avergonzada.

-¡Pero apenas lo conocí!

-Aún así viste algo en él, ¿No es así?

-Pues...

-Es un buen muchacho, pero eso sí, si te hace algo... -Empezó a tornarse los dedos y su cara se ensombreció, Sara es como una hija para él.

-No creo que lo haga, además a él le gusta Emma.

-Pero puede cambiar de opinión.

-¡Yo no he dicho que me guste!

-Sí, sí, lo que digas.

Los demás hermanos empezaron a llegar.

-Ya va siendo hora de comer.

-Sí -Le respondió la chica.

Cada persona se sentó en su lugar y Sara notó que Emma se había vuelto a poner maquillaje, eso le dio mala espina, y Sara la invitó a sentarse al lado de ella, quedando Sara entre Masaomi y Emma, Masaomi notó que Emma tenía maquillaje un poco, pero no es algo que Emma acostumbrará a hacer, entonces miró a Sara y ella le susurró -Después -Emma estaba nerviosa, ya que ella creía que Sara la odiaba.

-Tranquila, lo de ayer fue un arranque de enojo, ¿Estás bien?

-Sí...

-Ya veo... eres mala mintiendo, pero sigue fingiendo; ellos aún no se dan cuenta.

Después transcurrió normal el desayuno, los nuevos mejoraban en la forma de utilizar los palillos y Sara platicaba con Masaomi, en tanto Emma se la pasaba volteando a ver a Subaru, cosa que Hikari notó, cuando terminaron de comer sonó el timbre.

-¿Quién será tan temprano? -Dijo Tsubaki.

-No lo sé -Le respondió Azusa.

Emma abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a Natsume.

-Tú...

-Natsume-San

-¡Natsume! *Buenos días* -Le dijo alegremente Sara.

-Buenos días, vengo a decirte que empezaremos a las tres.

-¿Y para eso viniste? Si bien podrías de haberla llamado -Dijo Masaomi con una sonrisa pícara.

-Eso es porque no tengo su teléfono.

-Pudiste haber llamado a la casa para darle el mensaje -Dijo Hikari con una sonrisa.

-Pues lamento que les moleste mi compañía -Dijo con naturalidad.

-¡Está bien! Tu compañía me agrada a mí y eso es lo que importa.

-Vaya alguien aprecia tu compañía, deberías ser feliz por eso Natsume -Le dijo Tsubaki.

-¿Otro hermano? -Preguntó Albert.

-Lamento no haberme presentado -Sacó su tarjeta de presentación- Mi nombre es Asahina Natsume.

-Es un gusto conocerte -Dijo viendo la tarjeta- Mi nombre es Asahina Albert, él es Kalil, Anthony, Joseph, Antonio y Hayate.

Natsume vio que la chica no mentía al decir que era idéntica a su hermano.

-Bien, vámonos Natsume.

-¿Ya?

-Mientras más rápido inicie más rápido acabaré, Antonio me voy a trabajar, y no eres necesario.

-¡Oye!

-jijiji

-Mas te vale llegar con bien.

-Sípi.

Cuando salieron Sara habló.

-Soy feliz, desde que llegamos aquí mis hermanos y yo nos hemos vuelto menos desconfiados entre nosotros.

-Me alegro.

-Por cierto... ¿Cómo es la actitud de Yuka-chan?

-Ah, ella es una niña moe muy bonita, ya sabes, para los lolicones.

-Ok.

-Además es la hermanita menor del mejor amigo del principal, y le dice al personaje, "onii-chan"

-Onii-chan

Natsume se asustó un poco por el tono de voz de su compañera, ya que no se lo esperaba, además de que hizo el tono exacto de una hermanita menor.

-Sigues sorprendiéndome.

-Es que soy una caja llena de sorpresas.

-Ya veo...

Natsume le abrió la puerta de auto y eso fue un gesto que ella le agradeció de todo corazón, ella amaba a los caballeros y Natsume era uno, tantas cosas vio en Natsume que le causaba pesar el que Emma haya decidido escoger a Subaru, pero ella ya estaba pagando el precio, después de todo, es difícil ser la novia de alguien que por su trabajo no pueda estar a su lado todo el tiempo.

Después llegaron, y se fueron con la jefa a grabar, después de un gran trabajo Sara decidió comer algo.

-Natsume ¿Cuándo te toca descanso? -Preguntó la chica al lado del escritorio de Natsume.

-En unos minutos... ¿Por qué?

-¡Quiero comer contigo!

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué quieres...? -Fue interrumpido por su compañero de al lado.

-Te envidio Natsume, una chica bonita te invita a comer, ¿Verdad que no la rechazarás? Porque si lo haces te odiaré por perder semejante oportunidad, hazlo por nosotros.

-... Acepto.

-¡Qué bien!

Sara se fue saltando hacia fuera.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso?

-Tienes que disfrutar tu juventud, además creo que a tu madre le gustaría ser abuela.

-¿Eh?

-Nada, nada.

Después de terminar se fue y vio que Sara esperaba sentada, afuera de la puerta, jugando un juego en su DS.

-¡Oh! ¿Ya? ¡Genial!

Se fueron a comer en ese restaurante de señoras donde invito a Emma para explicarle sobre el juego.

-Me gusta que el menú tenga muchos pasteles... ¿Qué pedirás tú?

-Un café y curri.

-Eso cuesta 700 yens, déjame sacar el dinero...

-¿Eh?

-Pues... como fue mi idea lo de ir a comer, supongo que tendré que *pichar*

-No es necesario, yo pagaré.

-Ok

-Eso incluye tu comida.

Sara se sonrojo y aceptó que él pagara, Sara escogió un pastel de tres leches con fresas arriba y empezó a comerlo como una niña.

-Veo que te gusta.

-¡Sí! Está delicioso.

-Ya veo...

-Hay algo importante que te debo decir.

Natsume asintió.

Dime... ¿Sigues enamorado de Emma?

Ese comentario lo sorprendió, haciendo una cara de sorpresa enorme, Sara al ver eso, sonrió con tristeza.

-¿Sabes? Emma está muy triste, pero nadie se da cuenta -Natsume le puso atención- Subaru no le ha podido hacer caso debido a su trabajo de basquetbolista, pero lo que es peor... Emma al ser novia de alguien famoso, obviamente le harían bullying, y más debido a que Subaru era de la universidad de ella... pobrecilla -Lo último lo dijo con malicia, esto no pasó desapercibido por Natsume.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Olvídala, ella debe de lidera esto sola -Dijo con decisión.

-Entones ¿Por qué me dijiste su situación?

-Para que no caigas -Su rostro se volvió serio- Ella al no soportar esto recurrirá a ti, y tú la consolarás, convirtiéndote en el plato de segunda mesa, siendo la persona que este en sus días tristes, pero Subaru con el que pase los días felices.

_Me va a odiar... pero... es necesario..._

-Emma no es así.

-Puede que no, pero si ella llega a tu casa llorando, de seguro la consolarás, escuchando su historia, después dirá algo como "tal vez no debí ser su novia, después de todo no soy nada", obviamente le dirás que no piense así, le dirás lo importante que es ella para "nosotros", ella llorará y se lanzará a tus brazos, y después ¡BAM! Se enamora de ti, pero también lo está de Subaru, entonces se confundir de nuevo y destrozar lo que te queda de corazón, simplemente predecible.

-Gracias por tu consejo -Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh?

-Lo dices para que mi corazón no se rompa más al llenarme otra vez de esperanza ¿No es así? Así que... gracias.

-De... de nada -Dijo con un sonrojo y con una sonrisa- ¡Oh! Mira la hora, ya tienes que volver, y yo a casa.

-Déjame llevarte.

Natsume llevó a Sara a la casa y ella le despidió con un beso en la mejilla, después entró a la casa toda sonriente.

-¿Cómo te fue? -Preguntó Hikari.

-Muy bien, trabajé y comí en un restaurante de señoras con Natsume, tenían pasteles muy ricos.

-Ya veo... entonces ¿Los vampiros pueden comer lo que sea?

-Sí, cualquier cosa, no necesariamente sangre... ¿Ya sabes lo que son mis hermanos?

-Estoy en proceso, tú eres la única que deja pistas, ellos no dan muchas.

-Ya veo... ¿Sabes lo que es mamá?

-La verdad no, pero por la descripción que diste, puede que sea Succubus.

-Bim bong, acertaste, pero es un secreto ¿Sí?

-Obviamente.

-¡Oh! Sara-San, Bienvenida a casa -Dijo Emma al acercarse.

-¡Ya llegué! -Respondió Sara.

_Sí, Succubus, el demonio que engaña a los humanos y otros para procrear, el demonio lujurioso, el demonio bello..._

_Monstruos, eso somos, mis hermanos y yo, somos mitad Succubus... y mitad otra cosa... hubiera sido mejor... ser mitad humano..._

* * *

Fin del capítulo, Hikari sabe lo que es Sara, pero ella reacciona normal ante ello ¿Los demás hermanos descubrirán su secreto?

*Pichar: Aquí en México, en el norte, o aquí en Monterrey, pichar significa invitar o prestar dinero a alguien generalmente para comida (o al menos mis amigos lo usan para eso).

Recuerden que las palabras entre asteriscos (*palabra*) es lo que están diciendo en español, ya que prácticamente están hablando japonés.

**abigailx21: **Pues ahora sabes lo que es su madre, no es córdoba, aunque no hubiera sido mala idea... después van a aparecer otros personajes, pero no diré cuales porque spoilearía mi propia historia ¿Te cae bien Fuuto? ¿Me podrías decir la razón? Siempre tuve la duda de el por qué Fuuto tiene fans XD, pero no importa que, Sara lo seguirá golpeando XD

**Guest:** Es que abusan de la bondad de Natsume D:

Me despido, ¡BYEEE~NIII!


	5. Chapter 5

**Nuevo dolor**

Sara siguió trabajando y logró terminar el guión, cosa que lamentó ya que le pareció divertido su trabajo.

- La verdad es que no puedo creer que Yuuka-chan hubiera sido un personaje bastante importante -Dijo la mexicana mientas regresaba a casa en el auto de Natsume- Con la descripción de ella pensé que seria la típica Loli... ¡Pero la verdad era que ella tenia la ruta principal!

- ¿Verdad? Se les ocurrió hacer algo distinto y lo quisieron probar en ella -Le respondió su apuesto compañero.

-Me alegro que mi personaje no haya sido de relleno... Llegamos...

Natsume le abrió la puerta y ella salió, cuando se dirigió a la casa, volteó a verlo y le dijo.

- Natsume... dile al idiota de Subaru que tome en cuenta a Emma... tengo muy mala espina...

- Está bien, buenas noches.

- *Buenas noches*

Sara entró a la casa y suspiró, por gracia o desgracia Hikari vio la escena.

- ¿Te gusta? -Esto lo preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¿Tú también?

- Sí, por cierto ya descubrí lo que es Hayate.

- Bien por ti.

- ¿No quieres que te lo diga?

- No, después de todo ya lo sé.

- No eres divertida.

- Lo sé.

Sara sintió de golpe que algo no andaba bien, ella empezó a preocuparse y Hikari lo notó.

- ¿Sucede algo? -Preguntó Masaomi, acercándose.

- ¿Don... dónde está Emma?

- No lo sé.

- ¿Por qué quieres saber? -Le preguntó el pediatra a su hermanita.

Sara se fue corriendo a la habitación de Emma y entró al baño de ella, ahí vio a Emma con una navaja que Dios sabe de donde sacó, Sara agarró la navaja y se la quitó, después, con su otra mano la cacheteó.

- ¿Acaso eres *pendeja*? ¿Qué *chingados* pensabas hacer con esta *puta* cosa?

Emma no sabia el significado de las palabras que Sara pronunció en su lengua natal, pero estaba segura de que no eran cosas bonitas.

- Yo... yo...

Emma cayó al piso desmayada y sus dos hermanos, que la habían seguido cuando la vieron correr, la ayudaron a ponerla en su cama.

_Desde siempre estaba sola, papá se iba a trabajar y me dejaba sola, cuando que tendría hermanos fui muy feliz, ya no estaría en soledad y sabría que era estar en una familia... pero por alguna extraña razón se enamoraron de mí... y los lastimé... Después escogí a Subaru, él era bueno conmigo, me cuidaba, y no me forzaba... aunque Natsume también era así... pero... yo solo lo veía como hermano... cuando Subaru y yo nos hicimos novios todos nos apoyaron... pero la escuela no, todas las fanes de Subaru me empezaron a gastar bromas de mal gusto, pero no importaba, con tal de estar con él... pero ni eso... él estaba ocupado con el baloncesto y los acosos no paraban._

_"Él ya no te pone atención, ¿Será que se aburrió de ti?" "¿Qué vio de bueno en ti, eres como una muñeca, no haces nada" "Eres fea"._

_ Yo... soy débil... necesito que me protejan... y Subaru se aleja poco a poco de mí..._

- ¿Crees que este bien? -Preguntó Hikari a su hermano mayor.

- Si ella estuviera bien no hubiera pensado en el suicidio -Dijo venenosamente, necesitaba sacar la ira que experimentaba- En verdad... es una cobarde.

Sara notó que en la mesa, al lado de la cama, se oía una voz exigiendo que lo sacaran, ella lo abrió y vio a la ardilla.

- ¿Eh? ¿Tu quien eres?

- ¡¿La ardilla habla?!

- ¡Aquí estabas July! -Dijo Louis entrando a la habitación- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué están en el cuarto de Chií-chan?

- Por intento de suicidio.

- No tenías que ser tan directa -Dijo Masaomi forzando una sonrisa.

- Esto es algo que todos deben saber.

- Pero si lo saben, culparán, a Subaru por no saberla cuidar -Contestó Hikari.

- Se lo merece por idiota.

- Por el momento... dejemos... dormir... a Chií-chan -Dijo Louis pausando la voz.

Todos salieron de la habitación y no se mencionó palabra de lo sucedido. Hayate corrió a ver su a hermana, que estaba en el sofá viendo su anime dominical, en donde un dios peleaba contra fantasmas por el bien de la tierra del sol naciente y que era acompañado por una estudiante, la cual se podía salir de su cuerpo.

Terminado el capítulo Sara salió, junto con Hayate a buscar una iglesia católica, lo cual era imposible, cuando preguntó por una le dijeron que había un lugar con algo parecido, y le dieron la dirección, Sara entró en ese establecimiento y entró en la capilla, en el cual había un sacerdote y pocas personas para celebrar la misa. Terminada la misa Sara pudo ver que iba a entrar una pareja para casarse... y eso le hizo pensar en algo "¿Se casan occidentalmente pero no tienen los sacramentos? Oh bueno, no creo que se casen por Dios, sino usan el lugar para que se vea bonito... sí... eso debe ser"

Al salir del lugar vio a Natsume quien iba a entrar.

- ¿Natsume?

- Oh, eres tu.

- Tengo nombre.

- Sara-San.

- Soy tu hermana.

- Perdón, Sara-chan.

- Eso esta bien, Natsume.

- Eh estado notando que solo usas mi nombre.

- Obviamente, en mi país no usamos nada por el estilo, no nos complicados la existencia en eso.

- Ya veo...

- Natsume, es urgente que Subaru se de cuenta de la situación, ayer pasó algo tan repentino, que si no fuera por mi mal presentimiento, hubiese ocurrido algo grave...

- ¿Qué fue?

- Pues...

Sara recordó lo dicho por sus hermanos, entonces se calló, pero le dijo que le podría preguntar a Masaomi.

Después de Caminar por largo rato Sara le dijo a su hermano.

- ¿Lo sientes?

- Sí.

- Sí, ese sentimiento de peligro, ese sentimiento salvaje, debes de tratar de controlarlo, zorrito -Dijo la mayor a su hermano menor, un zorro de nueve colas.

- Ok.

Se dirigieron a la casa y Sara pasó a la habitación de su hermanastra, estando dentro vio que sus hermanos biológicos estaban ahí viéndola dormir.

- ¿Acechándola mientras duerme?

- Es para cerciorarnos de que no cometa una estupidez -Dijo Anthony.

- Ya veo, bueno, si me buscan voy a estar abajo viendo anime.

- ¿No quieres pasar tiempo con ella? -Preguntó el mayor de todos: Albert.

- No, ya hice bastante salvando su pellejo, además, si hule de aquí la podré ver en la sala.

La chica cerró la puerta al salir, se dio unas palmadas en la cara y siguió su camino.

- No es para nada honesta -Dijo Kalil.

Masaomi se encontraba en la sala, hablando por teléfono al ver a Sara ir con él, terminó la llamada.

- Le he dicho a Natsume de la situación.

- Ya veo... ¿Cómo reaccionó?

- Pues al principio no me dijo nada, después me dijo que ahora comprendía lo que le dijiste.

- Espero que ese basquetbolista entienda.

- ¿Por qué tanto odio hacia él?

- Por que no sabe cuidar a una mujer.

- Eso quiere decir que no días a Emma?

- ... Yo... la odio...

- Entonces ¿Por qué la salvaste?

- Porque si se muere ustedes estarán tristes... no quiero que sufran la perdida de un ser querido.

- ¿En serio?

- ... Sí.

Sara se fue roja de la sala, no era que la odiara, pero tampoco la quería, no han compartido mucho tiempo juntas, además era su rival, tenía que odiarla, como a esas chicas... pero... sabia que si las odiaba se convertiría en la mala de la historia, y las malas no tienen finales felices.

La chica paró cuando Hikari apareció en su camino con una sonrisa.

- ¿Podemos hablar?

- ...

Hikari la llevo a la terraza.

- ¿Cuál es la razón de tu odio hacia ella?

-Eso es porque niega sus raíces.

- ¿Eh?

- Hay millones de mujeres iguales a ella, todas muebles, con su propio harem cada una, tienen tan buena suerte que cualquiera daría lo que sea por ser ellas, pero esas chicas los lastiman, lastiman a los chicos por su ineptitud, además tienen el descaro de decir que los chicos están enamorados de ellas cuando no es así.

Hikari abrió los ojos, eso quería decir que él no quería a Emma.

- Tú sabes de mi descendencia, así que no sería difícil decírtelo, pero mejor me lo guardo para después, sabiendo mi estado ¿Por qúe crees que mujeres sin personalidad tienen semejante colmena?

- Mmm...

- No hace falta decirlo, tomate tu tiempo, después de todo, tenemos mucho que recorrer juntos, hermano.

Sara paso al lado de él y susurró.

- Cuando descubras la razón, entenderás mi odio hacia ella, todo lo consiguen fácil.

La chica siguió su camino y varias sombras, a su alrededor empezaron a tener forma.

_Sí, todo lo tienen fácil._

* * *

Un capitulo medio obscuro y sucede algo completamente inesperado, Emma fue bulleada y la condujo a algo así, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Sara dice que los chicos no aman a las chicas del harem?, saquen conclusiones.

**Mew-Nya: **Gracias por tus comentarios positivos ^_^ y me alegro de que mi fanfic te relaje.

**Guest: **Gracias por leer y espero comentarios de tu parte :3

**Mew 11: **Sí se pudo publicar :) y gracias por esperarlo todas las semanas, por eso planeo no retrasarme.

**abigailx21: **XD el próximo capitulo puede que sí lo golpee; espero que no me mates pero interrumpiré un poco el pairing, solo sigue leyendo para ver que pasa con esos dos (Diciendolo para que no me linches)

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo medio emo.

¡BYE~NIII!


	6. Chapter 6

**Nueva aceptación**

-Muy bien, que empiece el juicio.

Era una corte con varios monstruos en ella, Sara se encontraba en una silla en medio... "Diablos... ¿Cómo me metí en esto?"

_Flash back_

Las sombras la siguieron hacia su habitación, y Sara comenzó a correr, abrió la puerta de la terraza y saltó hacia el gran árbol del centro, pero antes de llegar, las sombras la envolvieron, desapareciendo del lugar.

_Fin del Flash back_

-Sara Asahina - Empezó el juez - Se le es acusada por servirle al de arriba, a pesar de ser descendiente de los de abajo, usted es en parte un succubus: un demonio que atrae a los humanos dándoles placer para después llevarlos al bajo mundo. Sin embargo, usted y sus hermanos han hecho técnicas, en la cual no se necesita eso, incluso el succubus/incubus: Anthony Asahina, el único que no es híbrido - Dijo con desprecio hacia la hibridación de Sara y sus hermanos - todos ustedes son un caso extraño, ya que cuando dos especies se mezclan siempre son de una especie que los padres tienen, no se hibridan, a excepción con los humanos.

El problema contigo es, que eres la única de esos híbridos que le sigue a Él, la verdad la religión no debería afectar a nadie de aquí, pero al ser objeto de deseo del rey demonio... ¿Entiende?

-¡Pues que se consiga otra! ¡Yo no quiero ser su amante!

-Lo mismo de siempre - Dijo una mujer, muy guapa, con un vestido negro, pegado a su buen cuerpo, y muy escotado; tenía mucho maquillaje, labial rojo, su cabello era corto y negro, poseía ojos azules.

-Esto aburre... ¿No la podemos dejar en paz? - Dijo un chico apuesto, era rubio, y tenia un traje blanco, tenia sus manos en la parte trasera de su cabeza, esto mostraba que era alguien despreocupado.

-¡Silencio! - Dijo el juez - Esto es algo imperdonable.

-¡Claro que no viejo! - Dijo una niñita - Hacemos esto todos los meses y no hay resultado, simplemente dile al rey que no y zas se acabó.

-Sí, ya no quiero venir todos los meses.

-Ni yo.

La gente empezó a quejarse, y pronto ya no escuchaban las protestas del juez.

-No sé ustedes - Dijo Sara, captando la atención de todos - Pero yo me largo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer... como dormir... ¡Adiós viejo! Y supera eso de la hibridación.

Sara se desvaneció y volvió a su cuarto, en el cual estaba Joseph.

-¡Sara! ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Lo mismo de siempre...

Sara se acostó a dormir, y Joseph se fue de la habitación. A la mañana siguiente Sara no se despertaba, así que sus hermanos fueron a levantarla, Sara al despertar los empezó a perseguir por todo el lugar, ella era lenta así que sus hermanos bajaron las escaleras, quedando así en la sala.

Si ella se bajaba por las escaleras ellos se irían del lado contrario.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? - Dijo Anthony con tono de burla.

Sara saltó y se dirigió directamente a ellos, los rodeó con una cuerda, los amaró y les empezó a patear, Hayate, el único que no estaba amarrado se acercó a ella.

-No

Sara dejó lo que hacía y abrazó a su hermano menor, mientras tanto decía.

-¡Es que no me dejan dormir!

-Una salvaje siempre es una salvaje - Sabias palabras de Fuuto.

Al instante éste estaba siendo perseguido por la Galatea.

-Ya está el desayuno - Dijo el abogado.

Sara dejó al idol y se sentó a comer, Masaomi apareció y se sentó a su lado, y Hikari se sentó al lado izquierdo de ella.

Albert y sus hermanos menores lograron salir de la cuerda y se sentaron en la mesa; poco a poco empezaron a llegar otros hermanos, tales como Louis, Iori, Yusuke, Subaru, Tsubaki, Azusa y Emma. Wataru seguía dormido y Kaname ya se había ido al templo.

Emma tenía un aura de depresión, cosa que todo el mundo notó, y se sentó apartada de los demás.

Terminando de comer Emma se iba a ir cuando Sara la llamó, Emma siguió a Sara a su habitación, entrando Sara empezó su regaño.

-¿Sabes que si mueres todos estarán muy tristes?

-Sí...

-Entonces... ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TRATASTE DE QUITARTE LA VIDA?!

-Eso fue...

-Emma... ¡No tienes excusa!

-¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?! Subaru-kun ya no me hace caso...

-¿Y terminar con él no era opción?

Emma se quedó en silencio, definitivamente terminar con él no era opción, si terminaba con él sus hermanos pelearían de nuevo por ella, y no quería eso.

-¿De verdad crees que ellos siempre estarán rendidos por ti?

Emma se sorprendió, juraría que le leyó la mente.

-Que arrogante, escucha bien mueblecito, aquí hay gente que te quiere, si haces una *pendejada* como esa ellos se pondrán muy tristes... así que... no lo vuelvas a hacer, eso es todo, puedes salir de aquí, y si te preocupa Subaru, puedes hablar con él, después de todo es tu novio ¿No?

Emma se sintió algo feliz con sus palabras y salió de la habitación, seguida por Sara.

La mueble fue a ver a Subaru, quien tenia entrenamiento, cuando salió Emma quiso hablar con él.

-Este...

-¡Oh! Emma, ¿Todo va bien?

-Pues... no nos hemos visto desde hace mucho... o más bien dicho tener una conversación...

-Es cierto... este... Emma...

-Buen trabajo Subaru -Dijo el entrenador- Espero este desempeño en el juego.

-Gracias entrenador.

-¿Juego?

-Sí, no te lo había dicho porque no encontré la forma de decírtelo, mañana es la final y me gustaría que vinieras...

-¡Por supuesto!

-¡Que bien! -Subaru le dio un boleto y un pequeño beso en los labios, después se fue.

Al día siguiente Natsume iba a ir al juego de Subaru, pero antes de salir alguien le llamó al teléfono.

-¡Natsume!

-¿Sara-chan?

-¡Sí! ¡Soy yo! -Dijo con infantilismo- Hoy es un gran evento.

-Sí es la final de básquetbol de Subaru, en la cual, si gana, serán campeones mundiales -Pequeño dato que Subaru no mencionó, era final mundial profesional: gente de **todo** el mundo iba a ir.

-¿Tienes boletos?

-Sí, Subaru me dio uno.

-¿Les dio a sus hermanos?

-Creo que sí... ¿Sucede algo?

-jijiji Lo sabrás si vienes, bye bye.

Sara colgó dejando a Natsume con la intriga.

Natsume llegó y se sentó en las sillas del frente, Emma estaba a su lado.

-Buenos días -Dijo él.

-Bu-buenos días, Natsume-san.

Llegaron los otros hermanos, incluso los de Sara ¿Tantos boletos le habían dado?

-¡Chicos! ¡Gracias por venir a este mundial de básquetbol!

Por ocasión especial, la presentadora era nada mas ni nada menos que... ¡¿Sara?!

-Esperemos un buen partido, sin trampas ni nada sucio, bien... ¡Representando a Japón... el equipo de Japón! -Vinieron los japoneses- ¡Representando a los *gringos*... quiero decir estadounidenses... Estados Unidos! -Vinieron los Estadounidenses- en fin... ¡Que empiece el partido!

El juego inicio con normalidad, los japoneses y los gringos estaban empatados, un chico japonés le pasa la pelota a Subaru y anota, los Asahina se ponen contentos. Aumenta la intensidad, de algún modo los gringos iban ganando, hubo otra punto de los japoneses.

28-30 a favor de Estados Unidos.

Otro tiro, ahora esta 30-30, el tiempo se agotada, nadie sabia quien ganaría, en eso Subaru anotó y el tiempo acabó.

Ganaron, habían ganado. El publico gritó, los Asahina estaba muy felices.

-Ve -Le dijo Albert a Emma- Tienes que ir con tu novio, o al menos eso siempre se hace en las películas.

-No seas idiota -Dijo Antonio.

-¿Va a ir, verdad? -Preguntó Kalil.

-Sí...

Emma se fue hacia Subaru, mientras más se acercaba podía sentir la mirada de las chicas y cuando llegó a Subaru, él la abrazó y besó con mucha felicidad.

"¿Ella es su novia? ¡No puede ser! Es muy normal" "No es linda" "Se ve aburrida"

Después de hablar con Subaru volvió con los Asahina.

"Ella no merece ser su novia"

-¡Natsume! ¿Qué tal? ¿Sorprendido?

-Ya sabia yo que harías algo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no te sorprendí? -Dijo con terror sobreactuando.

-Tranquila, sí me sorprendí, un poco...

-¡Yei! Hey Natsume, ahora que lo pienso... no hice apuesta a lo anterior dicho.

-¿?

-El que Emma irá a tu casa y tu la consolarás, si hoy lo hace harás lo que yo te pida.

-¿Y si no lo hace?

-Haré lo que tu pidas.

-¿Eh? Ustedes dos ¿De qué están hablando solos? -Dijo Tsubaki con picardía.

-De nada importante -Respondió Natsume.

Todos volvieron a sus casas, pero Emma seguía pensando en lo dicho por esas mujeres, las cuales eran más bellas que ella y se verían bien al lado de Subaru. Emma quería desesperadamente un consuelo, pero no quería hacerlo con sus hermanos porque eso sería darles esperanzas, pensó que tenía que ser alguien de confianza y al instante apareció Natsume en su mente.

Emma se fue de casa y se dirigió a la de Natsume.

-¡Chii! ¡Chii! ¡¿A donde vas?! -Gritó una ardillita.

-Si es la ardilla que habla -Dijo Sara.

-¡No soy la ardilla que habla! ¡Mi nombre es Juli!

-La ardilla macho con nombre de niña.

-¡Cállate!

-¿A Chii te refieres a Emma?

-¡Sí! ¡Se fue hace un rato! Tu, ayúdame a encontrarla.

-¿A la mueble suicida? No gracias, además ya sé donde está.

-¿Enserio? ¿Dónde?

-En casa de un buen amigo mío.

Natsume estaba preparando la cena, cuando escuchó el timbre, al abrir, vio a Emma con lágrimas en los ojos, rápidamente la dejó entrar. Emma se sentó en un sillón, y Natsume no la presionó a hablar, hasta que...

-Yo... tal vez no debí de ser su novia... después de todo... no soy nada...

Las mismas palabras que Sara le dijo, no sabia por qué preocuparse: Por Emma, por que Sara es adivina o por la apuesta.

-No digas eso, eres muy importante para nosotros.

Emma empezó a llorar con más fuerza y se lanzó a los brazos de Natsume.

_"Y después ¡BAM! Se enamorará de ti"_

-Ya, ya... todo estará bien.

_"Pero también lo está de Subaru, entonces se confundirá de nuevo y destrozará lo que te queda de corazón"_

-Pero... pero...

_"Simplemente predecible"_

Emma se quedó dormida, y Natsume la llevó a la cama de su habitación para que descansará bien.

Sonó el teléfono y Natsume respondió.

-¿Bueno?

-Está ahí, Emma está ahí.

-¿Ni siquiera preguntas?

-No está en la casa, así que debe estar ahí.

-Pues sí, esta aquí.

-¡Qué bien! Aún no sé que pedirte... así que por el momento nos olvidamos del asunto... Natsume, te prohíbo que te des esperanzas, no se sabe hasta cuando dudará.

-Está bien... una pregunta... ¿Eres adivina?

-No, simplemente fue algo predecible.

-No creo que al grado de decir las mismas palabras que dijiste.

-¡No creas que la he obligado a decirlas!

-No creo eso... ¿No eres adivina?

-Soy muchas cosas, pero adivina no, tal vez vea el futuro...

-¿Enserio?

-¡Claro que no! Simplemente viendo el tipo de persona que Emma es, supuse su modo de reaccionar, soy alguien como L-elf, en fin, nos vemos... ¡Y no le hagas algo a Emma! Bueno *adiós y buenas noches*

-¿Qué significa?

-*Adiós* adiós, *y* y, *buenas noches* buenas noches, *buenos días* buenos días, *buenas tardes* buenas tardes, *gracias* gracias, *de nada* de nada.

-¿Y el que me dijiste el primer día que nos vimos? Cuando te despedirse de mí...

-¿*Te amo*?

-Sí

-Es un secreto, te lo diré algún día no muy lejano, bye bye.

Sara colgó, tenia las mejillas coloradas y una pequeña sonrisa, y se fue a bañar para después dormir.

* * *

Fin del capítulo, ¿Qué creen que le pida Sara a Natsume?

**abigailx21: **Es que tenía que ser algo muy inesperado, tanto que ni yo lo esperaba XD No, ya, hablando en serio si quería que fuera inesperado y pues... al parecer lo fue (no me pegues con la tabla, aun falta aclarar esto DX ), no se a qué te referirse con que no va en orden, si a la historia o a la numeración; No creo que te mueras en la espera, ya que yo no pienso morir sin dejar para la posteración mi teoría sobre las chicas del harem.

**Mew-Nya1: **Muebles son muebles, no podemos cambiar eso, este titulo se retrasó un poquito (que poquito ni nada dos semanas ¬¬), espero que te haya gustado ^_^

¿Quién de aquí ha visto "kamigami no asobi"? En lo personal, la chava parece tener personalidad, un poquito, pero tiene... me enamoré de Hades y de Tsukito, aunque más por Hades, me causa gracia su... : "no te acerques a mi, porque te haré infeliz" y la chava con cara de " O_o ah... ok" XD

También esta otro de la cuerda de oro Kiniro no corda: Blues Sky... me gusta el de lentes amigo de la infancia de la chava (Ritsu)... pero algo me dice que se va a quedar con Castiel, ejem quiero decir Myoga Reiji XD.

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo.

¡BYE~NIII!


End file.
